WE Disney High School - Home of the Fearsome Mice
by Pengi13
Summary: All of the characters from those Disney, Pixar, Dreamworks, and a few others slipped in that we know and love are in high school! This story focuses mostly on Merida and her circle of friends, Hiccup, Rapunzel and maybe a little something more than a simple friendship with Jack Frost? Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

"It... it isn't _that_ bad, Merida..." Rapunzel said trying to be reassuring through the computer screen. Merida looked at her friend in disbelief as she stood in front of her computer wearing a horrid floral-print dress.

"Not _that_ bad?! Are ye even lookin' at it?!" Merida said flapping the skirt of the dress as the frilly underskirt hung pathetically beneath it.

"I'm lookin' at it." Hiccup said sniggering from her bed.

Merida spun around menacingly, "Shush it you!"

She turned back to the computer screen and looked at Rapunzel sympathetic expression.

"What am I gonna _do?_ I can't go to school lookin' like this!" The Scottish teen said exasperatedly, "I have a_ reputation_ to up hold!"

Hiccup cleared his thought as he tried to keep a straight face as he said somberly, "Have you tried explaining this to your mother and having her listen to you."

By the end of his sentence he had a fat grin on his face, even Rapunzel let out a little giggle.

"Aye, and have you tried telling your dad, _Stoic_, you're _gay?_" Merida said as she pulled the dress over her head leaving her standing in her skivvies.

"I'm _not_ gay!" Hiccup hissed as his cheeks pinked.

"Oh, yeah and for the many o' years I've known ya, ye never had one girlfriend! Not even a crush! Yer gay Hiccup! Admit it!" Merida said as she hoisted up her torn jeans and pulled on a black ribbed tank top that had a bear with chainsaw arms on it.

Hiccup stood up angrily, "I'm NOT gay! ... and I _do_ like someone..."

The last half of his statement was a lot quieter as he sunk back on to the bed. Neither Rapunzel nor Merida seemed to hear his mumble and they went back to Merida's dilemma.

"When are ya going to get over here, Punzie?" Merida said sitting on the bed next to Hiccup with her laptop.

Rapunzel sighed, "I'm sorry guys! My mom isn't letting me leave the house today."

Merida huffed, "That witch of a mum you got would lock you in a tower if she got the chance!"

"Hey!" Rapunzel said then began to tug at a long strand of hair as she added, "I know she's strict but my mom's not a witch..."

Merida scowled then turned back to Hiccup, "So, Haddock... Who is this lass you say ye like?"

Hiccup looked up at his friends horrified. The two girls were staring at him waiting for an answer.

"Ah... you heard me?" He said scratching the back of his head as he got up from the bed and began to walk around the floor, "Ah... well..."

"And don't give us that 'You don't know her' bologna!" Merida added.

"Who is it, Hiccup?" Rapunzel pressed leaning closer to her computer.

"I like Astrid Hofferson..." Hiccup said quietly.

Merida leaned forward holding her hand to her ear, "Did ye say something, Hickey?"

"I said the girl I like is Astrid! Astrid Hofferson! ... And don't call me _Hickey_. It's bad enough I have a humiliating name like Hiccup, you don't have to make it worse..."

Merida and Rapunzel didn't say anything. They just looked at Hiccup surprised.

"What?"

"You like Astrid?" Rapunzel repeated.

Hiccup sighed as he leaned against one of Merida's bedposts, "She's one of the most beautiful girls I've seen. She's such a bad ass and she knows it! I mean..." He sighed again.

"Then it's settled then!" Merida said standing up and pointed at Hiccup, "Hiccup Haddock the Third! By the end of this school year, you and Astrid Hofferson will be together! I swear it on me bow!"

Hiccup and Rapunzel looked at their red-haired friend surprised.

"How?"

"She's part of the Lacrosse team right?" Merida said.

"Yeah..." Hiccup said slightly nervous.

"I'm join the team and get her to notice you! You should join the boy's team too!"

Hiccup stiffened.

"What? No, no... Ha ha! Merida very funny!" Hiccup said shaking his finger at her, "You got me going!"

"I'm dead serious." Merida said putting her hands on her hips.

His jaw dropped, "What?! I can't play Lacrosse! I'd get creamed! Pulverized! There wouldn't be any of me left for Astrid to notice! Do you _realize_ whose on the boy's team?"

Merida waved her hands at him, "Ah, come on, Coach Hook'd probably just make you the water-boy or somethin'."

"Ah, gee, thanks that'll get Astrid to like me for sure..." Hiccup grumbled.

Suddenly, there was a knocking on Merida's bedroom door.

"Merida, it's time for you to say goodbye to your friend. What is your dress doing on the floor!?" Merida's mom, Elinor, said quickly picking up the abomination off the ground, "A lady does not leave her clothes lying about."

"Bye Merida, see you at school tomorrow." Hiccup said quickly before ducking out of the room.

"Bye," Merida grumbled as her mom began fussing about... everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

The next morning, Rapunzel was waiting for her friends in front of the main building of DHS. She smiled and waved as some familiar faces passed her. She waved especially enthusiastically when the "Princess Triad" walked up the steps. Snow White, Cinderella Cendrillon, and Aurora Borealis were the personifications of beauty, grace, and poise. Every girl in the school either admired or envied the three seniors. Rapunzel was no exception, that's why, she was going to sign up for the cheer-leading tryouts that were headed by the three upperclassmen.

"Hi, Snow! Cindy! Aurora! See you at tryouts!" She said cheerfully as they grew closer.

The three smiled as they stopped.

"You're trying out Rapunzel?" Cinderella said still smiling.

Rapunzel nodded, "I was planning on it."

Snow played with her apple earring as she said, "I always thought of you as more of a drama kid."

"Oh! I'm signing up for drama club too!" Rapunzel said beaming.

Aurora frowned.

"Rapunzel. I'm going to give you some advice," the tall blonde said seriously, "Pick one club, and stick to it. Don't spread yourself too thin. It's not good for you."

Rapunzel looked at her slightly hurt and a little surprised as well, "but you are in several groups! All of you are!"

Snow put her hand on Rapunzel's shoulder, "Rapunzel, don't over do it. If you really have to do more than one club, only pick a couple. When we were sophomores we were only a part of a few clubs, none of us bit off more than we could chew and we wouldn't want you to do the same. I thought you were a wonderful addition to the drama club and with your artistic skills I think the Art Club would be a perfect fit for you. Maybe next year you can add another club but for now... stick with two."

Rapunzel's heart dropped as she watched the three girls enter the school, "Okay..."

"Punzie!"

Rapunzel turned to see Hiccup and Merida walking towards her. Merida was wearing a long coat, but Rapunzel could see that beneath it was the dress her mother had bought for her. He wild curly mane had also been corralled into a tight bun.

"Help me girl! I need to transform before the bell!" Merida said dragging the long-haired blonde into the nearest restroom. Hiccup waited outside.

Inside the restroom, Merida and Rapunzel smiled sheepishly at a junior name Meg as she tightened her ponytail and fixed her make-up in the mirror.

"Don't mind me girls." She drawled.

Merida quickly ducked into the nearest stall and began to undress, she tore off the dress with lightning speed and jumped into a pair of faded and torn shorts. She pulled a red tee over head. The shirt had a lion crest on it. As she stumbled out of the stall she tugged at the bun.

"Punzie help! It's winning!" The Scot said exasperatedly.

Rapunzel giggled as her turned Merida around and began to unfasten her hair. When she was free, Merida shook her bushy mane and began shoving the dress to the bottom of her bag quickly as the first bell rang.

The two girls ran out of the restroom and with Hiccup they hurried up the stairs to their first class, English with Maleficent.

Inside the bathroom, Meg turned to one of the stalls as she said, "Hey if you don't hurry we're going to be late."

The door swung open and a tan girl with green eyes walked out as she tied up her bushy black hair with a pink sash.

"We're always late. Besides, what's my rush? I have Frollo first." The girl said fixing her hoop earrings.

Meg saluted her friend as she walked to the door, "Well, I'm gonna go. I have P.E. and I hear we have a new hunk I should check out. Catch ya later, E."

"Bye Meg." Esmerelda said still fixing herself in the mirror.

As Meg, exited the restroom, a flash of long red hair rushed past her, nearly knocking her over.

"Hey watch it!"

The red-head spun around as she kept running down the hall carrying an armful of seashells, "Sorry!"

Meg shook her head as she sauntered down the hall in the other direction, "Freshman..."

Meanwhile, Merida, Hiccup and Rapunzel were suffering the tyrannical rule of Ms. Maleficent.

"Good morning class." She said as she looked over them with subtle disdain.

"Good morning, Ms. Maleficent," the sophomores droned.

The thin woman smiled cruelly as she said, "Now, everyone open your books and turn to page 164."

There was a ruffling of pages turning as the class scrambled to open their books.

From the back of the class, a hand raised tentatively.

Maleficent's eyebrow raised as she said, "Yes?"

"I thought we weren't supposed to read Romeo and Juliet until 2nd semester Ms. Maleficent," said a brunette with a blue dress. Merida tried to remember her name, it was something like Betty? Bella?

"And I thought I'd be teaching college students, Belle, but it seems plans have changed for both of us."

Merida could see Belle sink lower into her seat in embarrassment.

"That was a wee bit harsh..." she mumbled. But it seemed that Maleficent heard her because she was suddenly in front of Merida's desk.

"Merida, why don't you begin?" The teacher said tapping her finger on Merida's desk.

Merida cleared her throat, "Enter Sampson an' Gregory of th-."

"No, no, Dear... read from the front of the class, where everyone can see you." Maleficent sneered.

Merida gulped as she stood up with her book and made her way to the front of the class. She looked back up at her friends and Maleficent who was still standing by her desk.

"Go on, Dear." The older woman said.

Merida cheeks flushed as she began:

"Enter Sampson an' Gregory of the house of Capulet, with swords an' bucklers. Sampson, 'Gregory, on me word, we'll not carry coals.' Gregory 'No, for then we should be-."

Maleficent raised up her hand to silence Merida. She was looking at the door, which had just opened. The hall monitor, Micheal a.k.a. "Goob," was standing there accompanied by a taller boy with white hair and a blue sweatshirt.

"You're interrupting my class because...?" Maleficent said.

Goob handed her a note, she read it and then said, "Very well, Mr. Yagoobian, you may go back to your hall duties. Class, please welcome your new classmate, Mr. Jackson Frost."

He greeted the class with a crooked smile as he said, "Jack is just fine."

Merida could hear a few of the girls giggle and sigh as he took a seat by the window. Then once again, all eyes were on her.

Maleficent turned to her and said, "Now, Miss DunBroch, when you read, enunciate your words. Continue."

Merida sighed as she continued, "Gregory, 'No, for then we should be colliers.' Sampson, 'I mean, an we be in choler, we'll dr-."

For a third time, her teacher stopped her. Merida gripped her book tightly as she tried to contain her anger.

"Let's have someone else read Sampson... how about... our new arrival, Mr. Frost."

Jack looked up suddenly, "I don't have a book, though."

Maleficent's cold smile curled more as she said, "I'm sure Merida doesn't mind sharing."

Jack stood up and made his way to the front of the room and stood next to Merida. He leaned closer to her as he read, "I mean, an we be in... uh... _choler_, we'll draw."

Some of their classmates giggled as Merida read on, "Ay, while you live, draw your neck out of collar."

"I strike quickly, being moved...? Honestly who talks like this?" Jack said looking up from the text.

Maleficent scowled, "It's classic literature, Mr. Frost. Continue."

"But thou art not quickly moved to strike." Merida read the next line, she looked up at the clock but when she looked back down she realized she lost her place on the page and it was her turn again she looked around nervously, "Ah... The quarrel is between our masters and us their men...?"

"Wrong line Merida, honestly, pay attention." Maleficent drawled. The Bimbette triplets, Clauda, Laura and Paula sniggered.

"_Here_." Jack hissed as he pointed at her spot.

"To move is to stir, an' to be valiant is to stand. T-therefore if thou art moved thou runn'st away!" Merida said quickly, she could feel her face turning redder than her hair.

The rest of the period went on like this, as new characters were introduced Maleficent had other students stand up front and read the lines. Each teenager being able to feel the humiliation of stumbling over the awkward Shakespearean text.

However it was Hiccup who felt the full force of this humiliation when Maleficent told him to read the prince's part.

"—What, ho! You men, you beasts, that quench the fire of your pernicious rage with purple fountains issuing from your veins, on pain of torture, from those-uh- bloody hands throw your mistempered weapons to the ground, and hear the sentence of your moved prince. Three civil brawls, bred of an airy word, by thee, old Capulet, and Montag—."

The bell rang and Hiccup sighed in relief as the class hurried to make their escape.

Maleficent called after them, "I expect all of you to come back tomorrow with a two page translation of what was taking place in the first half of the scene! In your own words! Merida, a word please."

Merida halted at the door. Her friends looked back at her apologetically as they went to their next classes.

Merida turned and watched Maleficent as she arranged the papers on her desk.

"I think you need some remedial lessons in public speaking, Miss DunBroch." Her teacher said, a smile twisting on her face.

Merida was taken by surprise, "What? Why?"

"Your way of speaking... it's difficult at times to understand. I think you need some lessons on how to speak properly in front of large groups. When you speak the words get garbled."

"I'm Scottish, I have an accent. It's not me fault if not everyone understands what I'm sayin'." Merida said defensively.

Maleficent sneered, "Are you talking back to me?"

"No! I'm _explainin'_ to you that I can't change my accent!" Merida snapped, "That's like asking a tree to not drop its leaves durin' the Fall!"

Maleficent arched an eyebrow.

"Do not sass me, Miss DunBroch. You can learn how to speak properly and you will if you ever expect to pass my class. You're dismissed."

Merida spun towards the door and began to make her way to her next class, but when she reached the door, Maleficent added, "Oh, and Merida, I hope you think twice about talking back to me after your detention after school today."

Merida left the classroom silently and it wasn't until she was halfway to her cooking class that she took her rage out on a unlucky locker. After she gave it a few good kicks, she walked calmly into her class and smiled at the teacher, an eccentric, sunny, and wise woman everyone learned to call "Mama Odie."

"Glad you could make it Sugar! You can partner up with Miss Froggy." She called to her as Merida sat down next to a freshman who was already hard at work on their assignment of making gumbo and fried okra.

"Hi! My name's Tiana." She said smiling as she stirred her pot.

"I'm Merida." She said as she began to chop the okra.

"Would you mind giving this a taste?" Tiana said as she handed Merida a spoon.

Merida stopped and tasted Tiana's gumbo.

"That's delicious!" She said surprised.

Tiana smiled, "You think? I kinda changed the recipe a little."

Merida nodded, "Yes! Ye have a gift!"

Mama Odie walked up to their table and breathed in the smell of Tiana's gumbo.

"MMMmmm-MMM! Miss Froggy! Child, that smells like some mighty fine gumbo!" Mama Odie dipped a spoon in to the pot and gave it a taste. She gave Tiana more praises and then made her way to the next table to check on Milo and another freshman named Naveen who had black smoke billowing out of their pot.

"Why does she call ye 'Miss Froggy?'" Merida asked as she struggled to cut the okra into equal pieces.

Tiana chuckled.

"I have no idea! But it doesn't bother me much. Here— let me give you a hand with that."

The young black girl took the knife from Merida and in a blink of an eye the okra was sliced into perfectly sized pieces.

"How are you so good!?" Merida exclaimed as Tiana sprinkled some spices into her gumbo and gave it another taste-test.

Tiana smiled, "My daddy taught me how to cook. He always said that a good meal could bring people together. It's our dream to open up a restaurant someday. I've been savin' up every penny I earn!"

Merida smiled as she began to crush the croutons into crumbs, "He must be so proud of you!"

Tiana smile grew a little a sadder, "He would be..."

When she saw that Merida was looking at her confused she said, "My daddy died in the war. It's just my momma and me now."

Merida felt slightly awkward hearing such news so she turned back to crushing her croutons as she said, "I'm sorry to hear that."

After that, the two girls worked rather quietly and few words were passed between them. Ten minutes before the end of class, Mama Odie went around the class and tasted all of the food (with the exception of Milo and Naveen's gumbo). To no surprise, she gave Tiana and Merida's gumbo and okra an A+.

Source for Romeo and Juliet:

Shakespeare, William. "ROMEO AND JULIET ACT 1 SCENE 1." _Sparknotes_.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

"I'm sorry you got detention Merida," Rapunzel said as she and Hiccup walked the disgruntled Scot to her doom.

"It's not fair!" Merida exclaimed angrily, "If anything it should be _her_ that's in trouble not _me!_ This is a hate crime against my people!"

Hiccup chuckled, "A hate crime?"

"Yeah! Against Scotsmen! Back home this would mean war!" Merida yelled, a few students glanced at her as they walked passed.

Rapunzel waved sheepishly at a few.

Merida continued to grumble under her breath as they neared the detention room.

"See you tomorrow, Merida." Rapunzel said giving her a hug goodbye.

"If you _survive_ that is," Hiccup said punching Merida lightly on the shoulder.

"Shush it you," Merida said punching him back and much harder.

"_Ow!_" Hiccup exclaimed as he and Rapunzel turned and walked towards the parking lot.

Merida sighed as she walked into the dismal classroom, which was already occupied by a few of her fellow comrades. Towards the back of the class she saw a tan, green-eyed girl she knew was friends with Meg but she didn't know her name. A couple desks away from her sat a boy with a green hat and messy, reddish-brown hair poking out from under it. He was talking in a hushed voice with a petite girl with a bright blonde pixie hairstyle. As she walked in she noticed Jack Frost slumped in a chair behind a desk by a window. He was breathing on it and drawing little pictures on the glass.

"Hey." She said as she sat down next to him.

He looked up surprised.

"Oh, hi! What did you do?" He said throwing her a crooked smile.

"I sassed Ms. Maleficent..." Merida grumbled, "What did you do?"

"Froze the water in the boys' bathroom." Jack said looking slightly pleased with himself.

Merida frowned suspiciously, "Now, how did ye manage to do that?"

His smile grew wider as he leaned forward and whispered, "I'm _Jack Frost_."

Merida sat back and folded her arms, "Alright, fine. Don't tell me then."

At that moment, Frollo, swept into the room.

"There will be absolute silence. You delinquents are here to be punished an if they'd _let_ me I would chain all of you from the ceiling and give you all a good long thrashing." His eyes were locked directly on to the tan girl in the back row. Although he wasn't looking anywhere near Merida, she couldn't help but shudder. He smirked as he sat down in the chair behind the large oak desk in the front of the class and began to read a book that Merida could see was called Le Miserables.

Merida looked over at Jack who was back to doodling on the window. She fiddled with the ends of her hair out of boredom. Was she really just going to sit here and do nothing for an hour? Suddenly, a folded piece of paper skidded across her desk. She picked it up and read it curiously:

What are you doing after this?

She looked over at Jack who was watching her intently. Merida pulled out a pen and wrote:

Going home.

Merida slipped the paper back to Jack and he unfolded it and read it. A smiled played across his lips as he began to write. He glanced up at Frollo before passing it back to her. She unfolded it and read:

Can I come?

Merida shook her head. Jack's smile faltered as he pulled out another page and quickly scribbled down a new note and threw it at her.

I'll tell you how I froze the water.

Merida rolled her eyes and passed back her message.

Still no.

Jack sighed as he laid his head down on the desk and looked out the window. Merida went back to fiddling with her hair and watching the minutes tick by.

Finally what felt like ages, Frollo resentfully announced that the hour was over. Quickly everyone spilled out of the classroom and ran out into the front courtyard. Jack was quickly following Merida down the street.

"I told ye _no_, Frost!" She said as he strolled alongside her.

"What? Nah! I live this way!" He said grinning as he hopped up onto a brick wall and did a balancing act across it.

"Ye do?" Merida replied skeptically.

Jack looked around as he hopped off the wall, "Yeah... well... in this general direction."

She rolled her eyes as he continued to walk with her.

"So, what do you do for fun?" Jack asked smiling.

Merida thought about whether or not she should answer him.

"Archery... and riding."

"Really?"

Merida stopped walking and turned to Jack, "What are ye doin'? Why are you walkin' with me and askin' me about what I like to do?"

Jack smiled.

"I like you. I want to get to know you and be your friend."

Merida huffed as she kicked a rock, "I'm not easy to get along with."

Jack shrugged.

"So? That doesn't mean you don't know how to have fun, does it?"

Merida looked at him amused, "So... Jack. What do _you_ like to do for fun?"

The white-haired boy beamed as he grabbed her hand, "Come on!"

He pulled her down a street, then down another, and then he pulled her into an arcade. Merida looked around at all of the flashing lights and noisy games. He held up a couple quarters and then waved her over to an air hockey table.

"You seem like a competitive girl, DunBroch." He said smirking as she went to the opposite side of them table.

"I don't play a lot of games like this."

Jack smiled, "That's okay."

He laid down the puck and then hit it with such ferocity it ricocheted off the sides of the table and slammed into her goal.

She grabbed the plastic disc and raised an eyebrow at him, "You don't believe in taking it easy on newbies do ye?"

"Where's the fun in that?" He laughed.

She hit the puck with all of her might and Merida felt a little excited when he barely stopped it from getting into his goal. She felt even more excited when he looked at her surprised when she did score a point. Merida was having so much fun that she hit the table when Jack scored the winning point and ended their 7th game.

"No! Rematch!" She said pointing at him.

He turned out his pockets and shrugged, "Sorry, that was all I got."

She sighed as they walked out of the arcade.

"That was fun," she said slugging Jack's arm.

"Ouch..." He said rubbing it but he looked at her and laughed, "I'm glad."

As they walked back in the direction of Merida's home she asked, "So... where _do_ you live?"

Jack smiled his infamous crooked smile as they stopped in front of her gate.

"In the other direction." He pointed over his shoulder.

Merida laughed as she punched his arm, "ya fud."

"_Ow_... What'd you call me?" Jack said rubbing his shoulder.

"I said yer a fool!"

Jack grinned as she walked through her gate, "I'm fine with that."

"Merida!"

Merida spun around to she her mom standing on the front porch with her arms crossed.

"Coming mum!" Merida called, she turned back to Jack and said, "See ya tomorrow."

"See ya," Jack said as he watched Merida run into her house.

Elinor locked the door behind Merida and crossed her arms as she said, "Where have you been?"

"I was out. At the arcade." Merida said hanging up her coat.

"With who? That boy?" Elinor asked pointing at the door, "And where's your dress?!"

Merida hit her forehead with her palm, "Ah! I knew I was forgettin' sometin.' Damn!"

"Merida!" Elinor said, "A lady does not curse! Now, who was that boy? Fergus!"

"What?!" Merida's dad called from the other room.

"Your daughter was fornicating with a strange boy outside the house."

"WHAT?!" Fergus shouted from the other room.

Merida looked at her mother in disbelief as her dad flew into the room ready to kill the boy, "Mum! We _weren't_ fornicatin' we were _talking!_ He's in my class! His name's Jack!"

Fergus breathed a sigh a relief, "Elinor, what have I told ye about scarin' me like that? And Merida, you should have called. Yer mum and I were worried."

"Da, I was fine!" Merida said exasperatedly, "Jack took me to the arcade, we had fun!"

Elinor walked into the other room shaking her hands, "I don't like him!"

Merida scoffed, "You haven't even met him!"

"Any _boy_, who keeps you out past dark and doesn't even come to the door to apologize is not a boy I approve of!" Elinor called from the kitchen and then added, "And a lady does not scoff, Merida!"

Merida looked at her father who just held up his hands and walked into the other room to talk to his wife. Merida ran upstairs to her bedroom and slammed the door.

She was punching out her pillow when she heard the sound of deliberate rapping on her window. She turned towards it confused and was surprised to see Jack sitting in the branches just outside her window. She opened her window and looked down at the ground far below.

"What de ye think yer doin'?" She whispered.

"I forgot to get your number!" Jack hissed holding out his phone.

Merida blinked, "You climbed a tree outside my window for my number? Why didn't you just wait until tomorrow?"

"What if something happened to me and I needed to contact you for help!?"

"What if you break yer _neck?!_" Merida replied.

"I will if I don't get your number." Jack said shaking the branches above him.

Merida sighed as she grabbed his phone, quickly entered her number and gave it back to him, "There! Ye have it now will ye get out of here before my da sees you and _kills_ you!"

Jack saluted her and then quickly descended from the tree and ran down the road.

"That fud..." Merida said as she closed her window and climbed into bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Merida woke up to her phone buzzing on the hardwood floor beside her bed. She grabbed for it groggily and answered it, "'Ello?"

"Hello."

Merida sat bolt up right, "Jack?! Did somethin' happen?! Are ye hurt? Why ye callin' so early?!"

Jack's voice laughed on the other end, "Early? Actually princess if you don't get out of bed soon, you'll be late."

"What?!" Merida yelled as she looked at her clock. She jumped out of bed and began throwing on whatever she could find to wear.

She raced through the kitchen, grabbed a slice of toast, gathered up her school bag and bolted out the front door. Jack was leaning against a streetlight pole with his hands shoved in his sweatshirt pocket, smirking.

"Good morning," He said cheerfully as she stopped running and they walked down the quiet street towards the school.

"What are ye doin' here?" Merida asked suspiciously.

Jack shrugged, "What? I can't walk to school with my friend?"

"Well, _yeah_, but... usually you let your friend know you're gonna first." Merida said tugging at a tangle in her hair.

"What's the fun in that?" Jack said picking up a stick and banging it on the passing fence.

"Merida!"

They both turned to see Hiccup running down a connecting street waving his arms. His hair was dripping wet.

"Ye had a late start too, Hickey?" Merida called as he stopped in front of them breathing heavily.

Hiccup gasped for air as he answered, "Yeah... Toothless broke my alarm clock..."

"Whose Toothless?" Jack question curiously.

Hiccup glanced over at Jack then turned back to Merida, "Whose this guy?"

"His name's Jack Frost, Hiccup. Remember? He's _in_ our _class_."

Hiccup looked at Jack suspiciously, "Oh yeah... Well, let's get a move on. We don't want to be late for Maleficent's class."

The three of them ran for the school and as it's white stone walls came into view Merida's stomach flipped. She stopped dead in her tracks at the steps.

"Oh _no_..."

The two boys turned and looked at her confused.

"What is it?"

"I forgot to do my paper!" She said grabbing her head in horror.

The first bell rang and Hiccup shuffled nervously, "Well -ah- maybe she'll forget to collect them?"

The three of them walked up the flight of stairs and hurried in to the class. Rapunzel waved to Hiccup and Merida from the back of the class. The two of them took the two empty seats beside her but not before Hiccup deposited his paper on to the stack of other papers that were sitting on Maleficent's desk. Merida sunk deeper into her chair as she and Jack exchanged looks from across the room. She saw Jack crumple up his paper and shove it in his pocket. She looked at him with a look of surprise and anxiousness. She tried to telepathically ask him what he was doing. Jack gave her a crooked grin and then turned to talk to Flynn and Sinbad who were boasting about some ridiculous joyride they had during the summer.

When the bell rang, Maleficent glided into the room and picked up the stack of papers on her desk. She sifted through them commenting on some of the students papers. She looked at Belle's paper which looked like it was twice the amount of what she had asked for.

"Miss Desrosiers, what is the meaning you this? Are you trying to make your classmates look bad?" Maleficent eyed Belle and then continued through the rest of the pages. When she reached the last one, she paused then looked up at Merida and then at Jack.

"Where are your papers?" She questioned coldly.

"I -um- forgot mine..." Merida said quietly. Maleficent sneered as she turned to Jack.

He smirked as he leaned back in his chair.

"I had better things to do."

The other students stiffened as they stared at Jack who was leaning back comfortably in his chair. Maleficent laughed coldly, "You had _better_ things to do..."

All eyes were on her as their teacher glided in front of his desk. She stood tall in front of him, her sharp eyes burning into his. Merida could see Jack's posture tense a little. Without thinking Merida stood up in her desk.

"He was with me!" She said quickly. She had her eyes shut and her head down but she knew all eyes on her, she heard Rapunzel whimper slightly as Maleficent bear down upon her.

"Sit down you foolish girl! Both of you are to give me a ten page exegesis of the entire play."

Merida and Jack looked up at her in consternation as they both exclaimed, "TEN?!"

"Front and back." Maleficent added, raising her eyebrow as she turned back to the rest of the class, "Now. Mr. Haddock, would you mind continuing where we left off yesterday?"

Merida slumped down onto her desk as Hiccup stood up and began to read where they left off.

At the end of class, Merida left quickly and quietly with Rapunzel and Hiccup. She saw Jack try to flag her down, but she ignored him and hurried to Mama Odie's class. For the entire cooking lesson, Merida was thinking about what would have made Jack hide his paper.

"Why would he do that?" Merida grumbled as she began to pack up her belongings at the end of class.

"Did you say something, Sugar?" Tiana's friend, who had come to meet her, said. She was checking her make-up in a bright pink compact that matched her bright pink dress, which matched her bright pink bag, which of course matched her bright pink shoes.

"Lottie, leave her alone! It ain't any of your business what's been on Merida's mind," Tiana said scolding Lottie.

Lottie ignored her.

"It's about a boy isn't it? I know it is! Come on! Tell us, Dear! Tell us!" Lottie squealed excitedly as they left the classroom.

Merida sighed as the pink girl bounced excitedly.

"My friend Jack-."

"Ooooo Jack Frost?! He's soooooo mysterious and dreamy. Mind you, he isn't no prince, but I can't blame you for liking him." Lottie interrupted.

Merida looked around at the passersby who were looking at her. Some of them were whispering.

"I don't like him! He's just my friend!" Merida shot angrily. She let out an angry string of curses before storming off to her science class.

"What was that about?" Lottie and Tiana's classmate, Peter Pan asked.

"Oh, just some drama between Merida and her boyfriend, Jack." Lottie said before her and Tiana ran off. Peter turned to his friend who was smiling mischievously. She pulled her phone out of her green dress pocket and began to write out a text. His phone rang like a sweet little bell as he received her message. It was a mass message that she had sent anonymously to the school's forum. The header read, 'Get the dirt on this fiery red-head and her new "ice-cold" love.' Below the title was a picture of Jack and Merida passing a note in the detention room, but from the angle it looked like they were holding hands. The post already had several views and comments.

"Tink, you truly outdid yourself this time. Come on, let's go." Peter said grinning. His counterpart curtsied.

Meanwhile, Merida's along with everyone else's phones began to chime, tweet, or vibrate. Merida snuck a peak at her phone and nearly cried out in horror. She was looking at the picture of her and Jack passing notes in detention.

Merida shot a look across the room where Rapunzel was looking at her too. Her phone buzzed again.

_You and Jack are dating?_

Merida quickly text her friend, 'NO we aren't! This is a lie!'

Merida began to read the rest of the surprisingly long and detailed post:

_You read right fellow students. The quick tempered redheaded Scot, Merida DunBroch made no hesitation to swoop in and strike down our new resident hottie Jack Frost with one of Cupid's arrows. Rumors have it they have found their love in a place that was thought to have none, Mr. Frollo's detention room (As seen above). The two were seen leaving school side-by-side yesterday and sources say the young Romeo escorted DunBroch to school this morning!_

_But don't worry you Jack Frost fangirls, there are whispers of trouble in this new found paradise! Merida was heard complaining about her boyfriend to underclassmen in the hall today! Expect more updates in future posts as their lovers' quarrel unfolds! _

_Twinkle on my evening stars ~ T._

Merida looked around the classroom as several of her classmates were casting sideways glances at her. Their teacher, Professor Porter, burst into the classroom.

"Sorry I'm late class! Now everyone turn our books to chapter 12, where we begin reading about our distant cousin the gorilla along with other primates!" The short man said as he twiddle the end of his moustache excitedly. As everyone was turning their pages, Merida happened to glance up at the door and saw Jack look in from the hallway. He saw her and motioned for her to come out.

"Porter? Ah... May I go to the loo?" Merida asked hesitantly.

Porter looked at the clock surprised, "we've only been in class for five minutes! Why did you go during passing?"

Merida grumbled uncomfortably, "I didn't have to go then..."

"Ok but be quick! And don't forget the pass."

Merida burst out of the classroom and down the hall to where Jack was waiting.

"What? I don't think we should be seen together like this right now." She whispered.

"Why? I wanted to talk to you I didn't get a chance to after 1st. Did you see the text?"

Merida leaned against the wall and sighed heavily.

"Yeah... I did. Everyone did..."

Jack looked at Merida seriously then smiled as he said, "Don't let them get to you. They're just rumors, everyone will forget about them eventually."

Merida nodded as she motioned back to the direction of her class, "I should get back..."

Jack nodded too as she turned to leave he said, "I like you Merida... I like being your friend."

Merida sank deeply into her chair when she returned to the classroom. She could feel a few of her classmates looking at her as Porter went over the differences between human and primates skeletons. Merida ignored her classmates and also Rapunzel's texts and constant glances in her direction as she doodled in her notebook. She couldn't wait for today to be over with already and it wasn't even halfway done.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

At lunch time, Merida, Hiccup, and Rapunzel found a table together outside in the courtyard. Hiccup was going over his catapult project for physics class while occasionally interjecting a comment here and there in Merida and Rapunzel's conversation.

"Could we please talk about anythin' else besides that stupid forum post!" Merida snapped when Rapunzel brought it up again.

"Sorry! It's just... You haven't talked about hanging with Jack at all! I had no idea you two were friends." Rapunzel said apologetically.

Merida looked down at her food, she felt kinda bad for her friend feeling left out of the loop. If there was a loop. She had only met Jack yesterday, she didn't think of him as a real friend yet... But he did crumple up his paper for her. So maybe he did? Come to think of it she didn't even know if he had any friends. This was only his second day at this school.

"He has to have friends!" Merida blurted out.

Rapunzel and Hiccup looked at her confused.

"Well yeah, but you 've never been the type to volunteer yourself to be someone's friend just because they didn't have any." Hiccup said stealing one of Rapunzel's chips.

Rapunzel scowled at him but then turned as she said, "well he's sitting alone now."

Hiccup and Merida looked over their shoulders and saw Jack sitting alone under a tree.

"And so he is," Hiccup said turning back to drawing the blueprints of his catapult.

Rapunzel ignored his indifference to the other boy as she said, "why don't we invite him to eat with us?"

Merida and Hiccup looked at her and they both said surprised, "what?!"

"But the forum!"

"So what? You said so yourself, he has to have friends." Rapunzel said getting up.

"Where are you goin'?!" Merida hissed.

"To ask Jack to join us," the long haired blonde said as she skipped away.

"Oh great, yeah let's just invite everyone to eat with us..." Hiccup said sarcastically.

Merida watched as Rapunzel stood in front of Jack, she motioned over to their table and he stood up smiling when he looked over. Merida waved sheepishly as the two of them returned.

"Hi," Jack said as he sat down next to Rapunzel.

"Hello," Merida said as she elbowed Hiccup in the ribs to get him to get him to grunt a response to Jack.

"So, where did you go to school before this?" Rapunzel said smiling cheerfully at the white-haired teen.

Jack tapped his fingers on the table as he said, "Burgess High School."

"Where's that?" Rapunzel asked excitedly.

"Uh... Pennsylvania..."

"Ooooooo!" Rapunzel said clapping her hands, "You _have_ to tell us about Philadelphia! Is it close to where you lived? Did you eat cheese-steak a lot?"

Jack looked at Rapunzel and then at Merida confused.

"What? Did I _what?_"

"Give it a rest Punzie!" Merida said flicking a french fry at her, "You'll scare the poor lad off with all yer _yammerin'__!_"

Rapunzel covered her mouth and looked at Jack apologetically, "I'm sorry, I just get so excited when I meet people from other places."

Merida snorted as she added, "_Yeah_, you should of seen her when she met _me_. She kept goin' on an' on about whether or not I knew how to play the bagpipes and how haggis tastes!"

Rapunzel blushed as she fiddled with a strand of her hair but Jack looked at Merida curiously, "What _does_ haggis taste like?"

"She's not gonna tell you..." Hiccup murmured as he continued to work on his catapult plans.

Jack grinned, "Aw, come on tell us!"

Merida scrunched up her face as Rapunzel and Jack looked at her expectantly.

"Spicy oatmeal." Merida said cryptically as the school bell chimed and she got up and headed to Phys. Ed. class.

Jack and Rapunzel looked at each other confused, "Spicy _oatmeal?_"

Coach Phil was a short, fat man who had a short temper although it was obvious he cared about his students, unlike the other Phys. Ed. teacher, Coach Hook and his assistant, Mr. Smee. Merida and her classmates gathered on the field with Coach Phil who was standing on top of a bucket.

"Alright! Listen up!" He began, "We're going to be doing archery today. Now, in order to insure your _safety_ you are going to have to do EXACTLY what I say!"

Merida tried to contain her excitement. She loved archery, she always had. Freshmen weren't allowed to join to archery team, but s_ophomores_ were and she would do whatever it took to get on the team.

Phil picked up a bow and held it over his head.

"You will all go into the shed to my left, and pick out a proper bow for you to use. You don't want to pick one that is too easy for you to pull back," Phil tried to pull back the string but he couldn't, he tried again and again but to no avail as he struggled to say, "and you don't... want. To. Pick. One. That's. Too. _Hard._"

He dropped that bow and picked up another as he held up an arrow.

"Now, I think it goes without saying that these are not toys. They are dangerous, I mean, why else do you think they were used in battle for so long? When we are firing, you must keep one foot on this white line. No one should be behind it and no one should _ever_ be in front of it unless I give the all clear. Anyway, I'm now going to give you three words to live by while we're doing archery: Nock, draw, and release!"

As he said the word he did the action. When he said 'nock,' he set the arrow in place, as he said 'draw,' he drew back (This time with more ease than with the last bow) and finally as he barked 'release' he sent the arrow flying. It went up! Up! Up... and sailed over the target completely. Coach Phil's face grew red and the hairs on the back of his neck bristled. A few of the students snickered.

"If any of you fail to comply with my rules, you will never be allowed to shoot another arrow again and you will have to spend the rest of the month sitting by me on the bench." He jabbed a thick thumb at his chest threateningly, "Alright! Go pick your bows!"

Merida was one of the first people to rush into the shed excitedly. She tested out every bow, until she finally found one that worked for her. As she came back out. Phil pointed her to a place on the line where her own quiver of arrows sat on the line. A slender, Chinese boy stumbled up to the line next to her and he smiled sheepishly at her.

"Hi... My name's Ping. I'm the new _guy_ here!" He said awkwardly.

Merida rolled her eyes at his obviously _fake_ deep voice, "Hi _Ping_. I'm Merida. What brings you to our _fine_ school?"

"I'm gonna tryout for the football team!" Ping boasted.

Merida couldn't help but laugh as she heard Coach Phil shout, "nock!"

"_Tryout?_ Tryouts happened a _month_ ago!"

"Draw!"

"What?" Ping looked at her mortified.

"RELEASE!"

Merida let out a breath as she loosed her arrow, it sailed through the air and hit dead center on the target. Ping, who had been caught off guard, shot his into the grass.

"Yeah... but I heard that their kicker was incapacitated during a scrimmage last week. So you might have a chance." Merida sent her second arrow flying into the target right next to the first. Ping's flew over the top.

"Incapacitated? _How__?_"

Merida shrugged as she nocked her third and last arrow, "Dunno... rumors are that Clayton and Gaston didn't like him so they put him in a full-body cast."

"Draw!"

As Merida drew back she could see the color in Ping's face drain.

"RELEASE!"

Once again, Merida's arrow landed solidly in the center part of the target. This time, Ping's arrow hit the outermost edge.

Phil stood behind the two of them and scratched his head as Merida said to Ping, "Well... at least you hit the target this time."

"You mean to tell me... _you_ shot those?" Coach Phil said pointing at her arrows.

"Aye."

"You're a girl!" Phil said not at all masking his surprise.

Merida smirked, "Aye."

"Retrieve your arrows!" Phil shouted and he began to walk with Merida and Ping as they retrieved their arrows. Phil gaped at her as she pulled her arrows from the target and they walked back. She was expecting him to walk down the line but he continued to stand behind her and Ping. When everyone was on the line again he said, "Nock your arrows!"

Merida breathed out as she picked up her first arrow calmly, Ping on the other hand was visibly shaking.

"Draw!"

She pulled back as she breathed in keeping a solid eye on her target.

"RELEASE!"

As she let go, she let out her breath. Time seemed to slow down as she watched her arrow sail through the air and hit dead center. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Phil's jaw drop.

"You're good!" Phil said look at her in amazement, "You should join the team!"

Merida beamed as she said, "I plan to."

Phil shook his fists excitedly, "We'll go to Nationals for sure!"

For the rest of the class Phil watched Merida fire her arrows one after another. He whooped and hollered as each one hit center mass. The commotion soon caused the class to stop firing and they all gathered around and watched in awe as Merida fired arrow after arrow.

At the end of class, when Merida was turning to put her bow back in the shed, she heard someone clapping from the bleachers. She looked up in surprise and saw it was Jack sitting there. He smiled and waved as she hung up her bow and walked over to him.

"Don't you have class?" She said suspiciously.

"It's my free period." Jack said shrugging, "You're really good."

"Thanks," Merida said smiling, "My dad taught me."

"Well you must practice everyday! You're amazing! You looked like you were having a lot of fun too."

Merida nodded as they walked back towards the school building, "When it comes to archery and riding Angus, I've never felt more alive."

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say that Angus is a horse."

"Aye," Merida responded giggling.

As they reached the locker room, Jack said, "Maybe one of these days I could meet Angus? I'll bring a whole bushel of apples."

"I'm sure he'd like that!" Merida said before entering the locker room alone. After she changed, she expected Jack to be long gone, but when she reached the stairs she heard him call from above, "How much is a bushel of apples anyway?"

"Oh... you know... Just a wee _forty-eight pounds_."_  
><em>

She saw his eyes widen and then he laughed, "Of course _you_ would know that!"

His ducked back over the railing and headed to his own class and she headed in the opposite direction to her math class. Her teacher, an old, slender man with round spectacles and a remarkably long white beard, was going over last night's homework as she ducked into the class and took her seat next to Hiccup.

"Ah! Merida! How lovely for you to join us! I heard you made quite the commotion on the archery field!" The old man said teetering on a stool. The class buzzed with excitement until their teacher redirected everyone back to the homework. Merida quickly pulled out her own homework as she stared at an owl perched on top of a coat rack she was just about to come to the conclusion that it was stuffed, when it turned it's head and blinked. It hooted rather angrily at the old man who turned to it and said, "Now, now Archimedes, don't be rude. We're in the middle of class."

The grumpy owl ruffled its feathers and then went back to sleep, or at least closed its eyes.

"Now, where were we... ah yes. Elsa, would you please go through number 36?"

Elsa, a slender girl with pale skin, long platinum blonde hair and crystal blue eyes walked up to the white board. she picked up a pen and copied down her work from her homework with graceful precision. Merida felt a pang of jealousy as she watched her classmate push a strand of hair behind her ear as she turned and sat back down.

Their teacher, Merlin, beamed as he said, "Precisely! Very good Elsa. Now, let's have... Hiccup, would you come up and do question 37?"

Hiccup cleared his throat as he walked up to the board and quickly wrote down his work for the question. Merlin nodded as he looked at his work and said, "What an unconventional way to get your answer... I like it! Good work!"

Hiccup puffed up his chest a bit as he walked away only to be deflated by Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston who both coughed, "_Nerd!_"

Merida saw him shoot an embarrassed glance at them and Astrid who was sitting next to Ruffnut.

Merlin then called her up to do the next problem. She slid out of her chair and tromped to the front of the class. She as she wrote down her work, she became quickly aware of how much neater and straighter Elsa's work was compared to her's. When she got done she capped the pen and walked back to her seat. Their teacher looked over her work frowning as he stroked his beard.

"Ah, there it is! You forgot to carry the one!" He said as he took a red pen and corrected at least half of her work.

He smiled at Merida, "Other than that, nice effort."

Merida dropped her head on the desk, she was so distracted by how sloppy her handwriting was compared to Elsa's, she wasn't paying attention! She could hear Ruffnut and Tuffnut snickering from across the room. Which was even more humiliating because they hadn't even done the work.

"Merida you dunderhead!" She grumbled to herself as she looked at her paper where she _had_ carried the one.

"So do you want to come over to my house after school?" Hiccup said as they bustled their way through the crowded hall to their last class of the day.

"I dunno... I'm supposed to go straight home today and have 'lady lessons' today."

"Your _what_ lessons?" Hiccup stifling his laughter.

Merida scowled, "Ye know! The lessons my mum is having me do to learn how to be a proper lady."

"Oh yeah..." Hiccup giggled again, "The idea of you balancing books on your head and getting etiquette training is hilarious to me."

"Yea, yea, haha_ha_... It's _sooo_ funny having my mum nag at me for three hours telling me what a lady does and does not do..." Merida grumbled as they sat down with Rapunzel who was trying to clean splotches of paint off her face.

"Oh, you're talking about the etiquette training your mom signed you up for?" She said absently as she noticed more paint that was in her hair, "_Oh no!_ Mom's going to kill me!"

"Oh yeah, how are you going to tell your mom you're signing up for archery?" Hiccup asked as he set his French book on the table.

"I'm not."

"You're not signing up for archery? But you're so good!" Rapunzel said shocked.

"No! I'm not going to tell my mum I'm signing up for archery!" Merida said rolling her eyes, "I can already hear her if I tried to get her permission, '_Merida_, a _lady_ does not do sports.'"

Rapunzel and Hiccup laughed at Merida's impersonation of her mother. The guy in front of them turned around smiling, "I'm glad to hear that! Maybe this year we'll finally get to Nationals."

"Oh hi Derek. I didn't know you were in this class," Rapunzel said to the brunette Junior sitting in front of them.

"Hi Rapunzel, yeah apparently I need three years of a foreign language to graduate." He said then he added, "plus _Odette_, aids for this class."

His pudgy friend, Bromley, turned around and chuckled as he said, "_Yeah_, except she still wants nothing to do with you after how you asked her out _last _year. But, anyway Merida, it'll be great having your talent on the team and just between us, the team could use it. I'm getting tired of having to carry the rest of them to victory."

Merida raised an eyebrow at the older boy, "Really? I've seen-_ouch_."

Merida winced as she looked over at Rapunzel who had just stepped on her foot. As the two Juniors turned around Rapunzel mouthed 'don't be rude.'

As the three walked home after school, Hiccup and Merida were laughing about their encounter with Derek and Bromley. Rapunzel did not approve.

"Seriously? I mean, did you look at his hair?" Hiccup said putting his hands up by his head, "I don't think that haircut was _ever_ cool."

Merida snorted as she said, "And did you hear Bromley? I've seen him shoot! He's awful! He couldn't hit the broadside of a barn!"

Rapunzel scowled.

"That's not very nice guys. Derek is actually pretty nice."

"He's just dull," Merida said.

"Full of himself," Hiccup added.

"But most importantly that _hair!_" Merida said as she and Hiccup began to howl with laughter again.

Rapunzel sighed, as she smiled meekly, "His hair _is_ a little outdated..."

"But not as outdated as Ms. de Vil! Did you see it? I can't decide if she meant it to look that way or she's just gone completely crazy." Merida said laughing.

Rapunzel shivered, "Ugh, I don't even want to _think_ about that mean, mean woman! Do you know how many ermines had to be killed so she could wear that coat? One _hundred_ and _twenty-five_! I looked it up! Isn't that horrible!? I bet she'd wear a coat made out of puppies if it suit her!"

Merida and Hiccup sighed, "She wouldn't kill puppies just so she could have a coat. She isn't _evil_."

Rapunzel crossed her arms as she said, "You're right. She'd have someone do it for her."


End file.
